


Law of the Cosmos

by forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Homeworld Gems - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other, it's probably gonna be really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt I was given by someone who went through my email, and since it was for an original character, and I don't have a prompt stash for SU, I decided to make it into a little fic for them. I hope they like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Law of the Cosmos

Her father had been beautiful, and her mother the was the complexion of pure immortality at it’s finest. But even the finest selection of gems can be weak and fall for those who can’t fuse with them unless by unnatural ways. It was impossible to love a human, yet she was nothing but impossibly placed on an Earth that held nothing for her anymore.   
They’d dance under the moonlight, swing under the stars and let their bodies glide against one another. He’d love the way her mahogany locks swirled around them like nothing else mattered. And nothing did, except their love for each other. But even that wasn’t enough to keep them happy.   
He was growing older, and his hair was becoming a grey even she knew was associated with the decay of the human body. She’d do anything not to lose him. So they fornicated, or fused. They became one, and then he died.   
With her stomach swollen and the love of her life faded to dust, she swore upon every ounce of her being that this child would not suffer as she did on Homeworld, that their child would be loved by all on this small island. To be worshiped by them and treated as a deity. 

Bixbite died shortly after the moon had gone down, and when the sun had risen, a baby emerged from her ashes. The child was not your average human child, having been carried long past her term. With the ability to speak and walk, she had a slight clue where she was headed when she wobbled up to the small village.   
A war was still waging between gems and this island had been one of the few safe havens for gems who did not wish to fight. Her mother had been the leader of the neutral side, as well as an upper middle class gem on homeworld. But after a dispute with Yellow Diamond, she was cast farther down the food chain and left to rot on an unforgiving planet.   
She kept some of her mother’s memories. A piece of her she would never be able to receive from her father. For he had been gone for at least a year. 

 

She lived with the villagers for awhile, taking in information as best as she could and learning how to live as a gem as well as a human. Pearls bathed her and cared for her until she met an appropriate age, and stray Peridots taught her things with homeworld technology.   
Everything was fine until the day they came.   
It was like every other day. The sun shone through the trees, Pearl’s were planting flowers in the small gardens they had outside of the small houses. A Ruby smiled and waved at a passing neighbor. It was peaceful. It was theirs.   
Until homeworld decided to take it away from them.


End file.
